Gladion
Gladion is an initial member of Team Skull and the second rival of the player character appearing in Sun and Moon and Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Appearance Gladion is a young boy with light blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides with a ripped design carved into it, with long tousled bangs that cover his right eye. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red slash resembling a scar on it, a black undershirt with ripped sleeves, ripped black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. Personality Gladion has a very serious, determined, and smart disposition. He is shown to be very strong willed, as he constantly strives to make his Pokémon strong no matter what. Gladion can be impatient, temperamental, and frequently gets annoyed by Hau’s excitable and fun-loving nature. He also seems to be quite self-critical, as seen when he loses a battle. Although he appears to have a tough exterior, it is eventually revealed that he is actually quite caring and always thinks of the well-being of Pokémon, and he cares about his sister Lillie deeply as well. He also cares for his Pokémon Type: Null, whom he rescued from the Aether Foundation and sought to free it from its metal restraint. Biography Games Sun and Moon Two years before Sun and Moon take place, Gladion escaped Aether Paradise with one of the three Type: Null, wanting to free it from its metal restraint and unlock its true power so he could stop his mother from letting the Ultra Beasts destroy Alola. At some point, Gladion joined Team Skull in order to get stronger. However, as he never really cared for Team Skull’s affairs, he was never considered a real member of the team by the rest of the Grunts. Gladion initially appears hostile, but after the player character joins to defeat Lusamine, Gladion becomes more open, and is even impressed by the player character's strategies. In the post-game, he decides to give them one of the two remaining Type: Null. Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Gladion acts similar in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Anime Main series Gladion is Lillie's older brother and Lusamine's son. The family spent many times together hanging out. However, after Lillie became assaulted by an Ultra Beast, Gladion swore to protect his sister. He went into hiding, where he could train with his Silvally. However, this also created Gladion's distrust towards Ultra Beasts, and swore to defeat them all. With Faba's involvement, Lusamine disappeared through an Ultra Wormhole. This motivated Gladion and Lillie to find their mother, by going to Poni Island, where they could find another Ultra Beast to take them there. Masters trailer Manga Gladion came to the Full Force Festival, in hopes to gain the trust of the Island Kahuna. However, he was defeated by Sun, who used a Z-Ring. Despite his defeat, Gladion swore to confront the Ultra Beasts he knew something about. To do that, he came to the Ruins of Conflict, where he was offered by Guzma a position of the enforcer. Gladion accepted, and went to Akala Island, where he captured Tapu Lele. Once more, he fought against Sun, but this time, Gladion retreated, leaving Tapu Lele away. TCG Gladion appears as a Supporter card. He debuted in Sun and Moon: Crimson Invasion card pack. Sprites VS Gladion SM.png|Gladion's VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon First battle Battle Royale Second battle Tag battle Third battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First battle Battle Royale Second battle Tag battle Third battle If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Trivia *Gladion is named after the Gladiolus, a type of flower. **Gladiolus is also known as a "sword lily", which is a fitting counterpoint to his sister Lillie. *All of Gladion's Pokémon (barring Weavile and Porygon-Z) evolve through friendship, a hint that despite his cold and tough demeanor he does genuinely care about his Pokémon. *Gladion has many similarities with another rival character Silver: **Both are sons of the leaders of villainous teams, Giovanni and Lusamine. **Both have a Crobat and Sneasel. However, Gladion's Sneasel evolves into a Weavile while Silver's remain the same. **Both got their first Pokémon by stealing them, Gladion stole a Type: Null from the Aether Foundation and Silver stole one of the Johto starters from Professor Elm. **Both seek to become stronger no matter what when training their Pokémon. *Gladion can be encountered inside a motel room on Melemele Island. When spoken to, all he says is "Get out." *During battle, Gladion’s in-battle animation shows him clutching his left hand as it shakes and twitches violently. *The rips on his clothing are said to have been the work of Type: Null. *A photo in the credits shows Silvally affectionately licking Gladion's face as he lovingly strokes his Pokémon's chin. **He himself named Silvally after its evolution. *Gladion is theoretically the only non-player character trainer capable of having every type of Pokémon, due to Silvally's compatibility with type-changing Memories. Gallery silvally and gladion.PNG Gladion_SM_OD.png Gladion concept art.jpg Gladion and silvally 2.png Ultra.png Gladion_and_Silvally2.png Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Team Skull Category:Rival characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon game characters